


Любовь стоит того, чтобы ждать

by fytbolistka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sergio is Sergio, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: Серхио просыпается, уткнувшись лбом в предплечье, перед его глазами мелькают цвета и узоры, которыми забита его кожа, и в мешанине фигур и слов он не замечает новую татуировку: имя, начертанное на запястье.





	Любовь стоит того, чтобы ждать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a careful heart is better than none](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770458) by [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets). 



> Беты - ElenaAlexBu и Mycroft Arthur Holmes, за что им спасибо.  
> АУ без жён и детей.

Икер замечает сразу же. Он просыпается, потягивается, и вот оно: аккуратный чёрный росчерк на внутренней стороне правого запястья.   
  
Серхио не замечает. Он просыпается, уткнувшись лбом в предплечье, перед его глазами проплывают цвета и узоры, которыми забита его кожа, и в мешанине фигур и слов трудно заметить новую татуировку: имя, начертанное на запястье. По большей части оно скрывается за опоясывающим запястье зигзагом. Имя появилось прямо на коже, под старыми татуировками, так что разглядеть его можно лишь после тщательного осмотра.   
  
Когда Икер видит имя, он медленно моргает, якобы чтобы прогнать сон, хотя это и не нужно. Как только он заметил имя на запястье, то проснулся быстрее, чем его мозг успел собрать буквы воедино.   
  
Икер не может оторвать взгляд от имени. Он читает его снова и снова и наслаждается смехом, который не в силах сдержать.  
  
Серхио просыпается, принимает душ, одевается и едет на тренировку. Он подпевает песне, что играет по радио, и на светофорах роется в бардачке, по нескольку раз меняя солнцезащитные очки, пытаясь решить, какие лучше.   
Когда он добирается до тренировочной базы, у него хорошее настроение — впрочем, как и всегда, — и он дарит улыбки всем, кого видит.  
  
Они нарабатывают домашние заготовки. Серхио налетает на Икера, сжимает его плечо своими длинными пальцами и улыбается, открыто и беззаботно. Икер может лишь вернуть улыбку и удивиться, почему он был так шокирован этим утром. Конечно же, это Серхио. Это и должен быть Серхио. Даже в худшем своём проявлении: доводящий Икера до белого каления, опрометчиво бросающийся во что не следовало бы — в отборы, ночные клубы, споры, — он всё ещё подарок, и Икер не может себе представить, как это: не видеть фамилию Серхио и его номер перед собой, не чувствовать его поддержки и уверенности.   
  
Ему удаётся перехватить Серхио после тренировки: он отстаёт от остальных, когда все уходят с поля, зная, что Серхио его дождётся. На самом деле Икеру приходит в голову, что это немного странно: то, что Серхио ещё не подбежал к нему сам. Серхио часто говорил, что ему нравится идея родственных душ. Он думал, что это романтично или что-то в этом роде.   
  
Как и ожидалось, Серхио уходит с компанией одноклубников, но останавливается, заметив, что Икер едва переставляет ноги и идёт, опустив голову.  
  
— Что такое?  
Неожиданно Икер не знает, с чего начать. Он предполагал, что Серхио втянет его в неизбежный разговор о том, что произошло, так что он не подготовился и не придумал, как перейти к нужной теме.   
  
Он кашляет.  
  
— Итак...  
  
Серхио моргает, его глаза сияют, но в них не видно и проблеска понимания. Он ждёт, когда Икер продолжит.  
  
— Что мы собираемся... Что ты хочешь с этим делать?  
  
— О чём ты? Делать с чем? — Лицо Серхио по-прежнему ничего не выражает.  
Икер ещё не снял перчатки, так что он не может пойти простым путём и показать Серхио татуировку с его именем. Но он всё равно слегка беспомощно разводит руками.   
  
— Ну. С родственными душами.  
  
Серхио смеётся.  
  
— Икер, мы ничего не можем сделать с этим. Это просто одна из тех странных космических штук, которые происходят, нравится тебе это или нет. Ты не можешь контролировать это, Каси, — он пожимает плечами. — Ты должен просто принять это.  
  
Сердце Икера замирает. Он чувствует, что его голова и горло стиснуты, как если бы он позволил мячу проскользнуть в сетку ворот.   
  
Ох.  
  
Серхио не хочет, чтобы он был его родственной душой.   
  
Почему бы ему не признать это? Почему он делает вид, что ничего не изменилось? Это просто происходит, нравится тебе или нет. Нравится или нет.   
  
Как в тумане Икер выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку.   
  
— Тогда не о чем и говорить.  
  
Он не знает, как ему удаётся говорить вместо того, чтобы развалиться на части, но он знает, что уважает желания Серхио. Это выбор двух людей, и если Серхио не хочет его... Икер примет это. Да, он справится.   
  
Серхио хмурится.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Икер?  
  
Его голос звучит обеспокоенно, и Икер почти истерично думает о том, как же ему удаётся быть таким безразличным, посыпая соль на рану и притворяясь взволнованным.   
  
— Я в порядке, — с трудом произносит он. — Увидимся завтра.  
  
Он практически сбегает.  
  


***

  
  
Икер покупает огромные часы с широким ремешком и тут же надевает их. По крайней мере его тату небольшая и её легко спрятать: он не хочет лишних вопросов, только не от партнёров по команде, где жалости будет больше, чем чего-либо ещё.   
Он всегда может удалить тату или набить что-нибудь поверх неё. Это было бы благоразумно: оставлять её не нет никакого смысла, ведь Серхио не хочет его, но сам он определённо не готов ставить точку. Как бы то ни было, это кажется неправильным.  
Икер думает: это удобно, что, когда он на поле, ему не приходится ничего менять. Его перчатки надёжно скрывают татуировку. Он может играть в футбол, как будто ничего не случилось.   
  
В определённом смысле всё остаётся на своих местах. Поначалу Икер пытается держать дистанцию между ним и Серхио, ожидая, что тот будет вести себя так же, и не желая оказаться в ситуации, когда Серхио пришлось бы его оттолкнуть. Но Серхио ведёт себя, как всегда, будто всей этой истории с родственными душами не было и в помине.   
  
Будь Икер злее, это было бы солью на его ранах: желание Серхио сохранить их дружбу неизменной и равнодушной к имени, что горело на запястье Икера с того момента, как он проснулся и увидел его. Но на самом деле он благодарен Серхио, правда, за то, что тот выбрал такой способ помочь ему пережить всё это. Пусть уж лучше Серхио будет его другом и никем другим, чем его не будет в жизни Икера вовсе.   
  
  
Когда Икер начинает вести себя странно, Серхио переживает, что надавил слишком сильно. Он не может отрицать, что в последнее время стал более увлечён Икером, особенно после Евро. Но Серхио не знает, как ещё сказать Икеру, как показать ему, что он так много для него значит. Может, Икер просто не может ответить тем же.  
Раз или два он был близок к тому, чтобы что-нибудь сделать во время турнира. В последний раз это было под головокружительным напором, когда они вместе с Икером удерживали кубок в вихре красных и жёлтых конфетти и мигающих огней. Он был готов признаться или сделать что-то в этом духе.  
  
Он не хочет спугнуть Икера. Серхио умеет быть терпеливым, когда это действительно важно.   
  


***

  
  
Икер смотрит на Серхио, время от времени, когда тот слишком отвлечён, чтобы заметить. Икер смотрит на Серхио и мечтает.  
  
Может, Серхио и отвлечён, но другие нет.  
  
— У тебя плохо выходит, — говорит Криштиану, и его глаза практически сверкают. — Из рук вон плохо.  
  
— Не представляю, о чём ты, — безучастно отвечает Икер.   
  
Криштиану барабанит по носу:  
  
— Конечно. Я просто говорю: ты должен что-нибудь сделать.  
  
Когда после матча Серхио подходит, чтобы поздравить с сухой серией, и притягивает в объятие, Икер цепляется за него крепче обычного, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы на его талии.  
  
Если Серхио и замечает это, то ничего не говорит.  
  
Часть Икера хочет, чтобы Серхио не был так небрежен с его любовью. Лёгкие прикосновения Серхио и яд его близости ничто по сравнению с тем, как сильно и ужасно Икер хочет его, но другая, важная его часть, рада, что, несмотря на то, что Серхио думает о родственных душах, он не чувствует себя некомфортно, касаясь Икера так же часто, как это было до появления татуировок.   
  
  
Часть Серхио сомневается в том, что постоянное нахождение рядом с Икером поможет ему скрыть влечение, и как бы оно не вышло лишь хуже для него самого. Но опять-таки, Серхио не часто бывает эгоистом. И пока Икер наслаждается тем, что Серхио касается его при каждой возможности, он не собирается упускать свой шанс.   
  


***

  
  
Это бы не было так ужасно, окажись, что всё это — лишь огромная вселенская ошибка. Но всё было именно так. Даже когда сезон возобновляется, а скамейка запасных кажется все более и более скудной из-за удалений и травм, Серхио каким-то образом всегда знает, что делать, чтобы не дать Икеру погрязнуть в мрачном настроении, которое периодически на него находит.  
  
В один из вечеров, когда Серхио приглашает Икера к себе домой и готовит ему ужин, они располагаются на диване перед телевизором и выпивают достаточно вина, чтобы не обращать внимания на происходящее на экране.  
  
Серхио устраивается так, что практически лежит на Икере, закрыв глаза и провалившись в полудрёму. И это именно то, что так нужно Икеру: вечер, проведённый за пустыми разговорами, и удовольствие от того, что рядом с ним человек, которому можно безоговорочно доверять. То, что Серхио так хорошо знает, что ему нужно, и с такой лёгкостью устраивает это, кружит Икеру голову. В такие моменты его внутренние щиты падают, и он с отчаянием думает: ну почему же Серхио не хочет его?  
  
— Почему ты так добр ко мне, Сесе? — он даже не замечает, что говорит вслух.  
  
Серхио улыбается и отвечает, не открывая глаза:  
  
— Потому что ты лучший, Икер. Лучший во всём мире.  
  
Икер рад, что глаза Серхио закрыты, потому что он уверен, что все чувства написаны прямо на его лице, а он даже не пытается их скрыть. Он запускает ладонь в волосы Серхио и пропускает сквозь пальцы длинные пряди. Серхио мурлычет, наслаждаясь вниманием, а сердце Икера разрывается от боли. Он хотел бы остаться здесь навсегда: в этом уютном месте, свернувшись на диване рядом с тёплым и сильным Серхио. Икер так отчаянно хочет поцеловать его прямо сейчас. Не просто прижаться губами к макушке, а поцеловать: прямо в губы, с языком и со всей любовью, болезненно наполняющей грудь, не дающей дышать.   
  
Икер должен довольствоваться малым, тем, что у него есть. Он должен быть счастлив, ведь, пусть Серхио не хочет быть его родственной душой, он всё ещё хочет быть его другом. Икер получает всё, что может, и этого должно быть достаточно.  
  
Но это не так. Этого недостаточно.  
  
Икер тянется вперёд, обхватывает ладонь Серхио, а затем проводит пальцами по его запястью, где, как он знает, начертано его имя. Икер трёт кожу и хочет просто стереть эти буквы. Хочет никогда не просыпаться с несмываемым именем своей родственной души. Хочет, чтобы в правильное время у него была возможность сказать Серхио, что они должны быть вместе. Может, тогда всё сложилось бы по-другому. Может, Серхио просто отказался принять вселенную, что свела их вместе. Может, без вмешательства жалких определяющих всё сил он бы принял Икера.   
  
Серхио вырывает своё запястье и на мгновение Икер чувствует привычный укол разочарования, но затем Серхио переплетает их пальцы и поднимает их руки, чтобы уткнуться носом в тыльную сторону ладони Икера и сонно пробормотать: «прекрати волноваться».  
  
— Разве это не моя работа? — безнадёжно мягко спрашивает Икер, но расслабляется, погружаясь в мягкие подушки, действие алкоголя и ощущение тёплой руки, что зажата в его собственной.   
  
Икер старается запомнить это ощущение: прижимающийся к нему Серхио. Он запоминает это чувство и пытается довольствоваться им.  
  
  
Серхио думает, что он мог бы врасти в Икера и остаться здесь навсегда. Он устраивает голову на груди Икера, слушает, как бьётся его сердце и думает: я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.  
  


***

  
  
После Дортмунда все молчат. Серхио чувствует себя как в тумане, словно не может поверить, что они проиграли, даже несмотря на катастрофу в первом матче.   
  
Он всё ещё чувствует крепкие объятия Икера, и хотя злые, жалкие слёзы уже высохли, он всё равно хочет вернуться в раздевалку и снова найти Икера. Сейчас ему нужен, просто необходим Икер. Нужно, чтобы Икер сказал, что они отыграются в следующем сезоне, нужны руки Икера в его волосах и сильное тело, к которому можно прижаться.  
  
Серхио уходит в раздевалку, милосердно расположенную вдали от ярких обвиняющих огней на поле и чуждого рёва ликующих фанатов из Дортмунда. Но когда он возвращается в раздевалку, все его желания уходят на второй план, потому что Икер сидит на лавке и выглядит таким же потерянным, каким чувствовал себя Серхио, падая в его руки после финального свистка.  
  
Икер не должен выглядеть таким потерянным, и желудок Серхио сжимается от этого зрелища.  
  
Икер поднимает взгляд, когда Серхио приближается к нему, и пытается придать лицу подходящий успокаивающий вид. У него не выходит.  
  
— Икер, — начинает Серхио, но понимает, что не должен докучать словами, так что он выбирает лучший способ из тех, что ему известны, чтобы донести что-то до Икера. Он осторожно садится рядом и берёт его ладони в свои.  
  
Икер даже не потрудился размотать тейп с запястий. Серхио цепляет край ленты ногтем. Он тихо говорит:  
  
— Хэй, позволь мне помочь с этим.  
  
Он принимается аккуратно стягивать тейп, пальцы осторожно касаются чересчур горячей кожи Икера. Серхио чувствует бешеный пульс Икера на запястье, и внезапно тот кажется ему очень хрупким. Он не знает, как ему вести себя с таким капитаном: тихим и погружённым в себя. Лучше бы Икер кричал, вдребезги критиковал их первый матч и ругал за недостаточную отдачу в ответном. Требовал играть лучше и вдохновеннее. Но Икер просто сидит и молча позволяет Серхио разматывать тейп.  
  
Серхио нужно знать, что он может сделать. Ему нужно знать, чего хочет Икер. Вот бы всё было просто, и он мог просто поцеловать выступающие позвонки на сгорбившейся спине или тёмные круги под его глазами. Обречённый изгиб его губ. Когда Икер прижал его к себе на поле, Серхио почувствовал, как снова становится целым, хотя его сердце всё ещё рвалось из груди, а сам он едва видел из-за слез. Но Икер всего лишь пробормотал несколько слов, а Серхио снова нашёл себя, и теперь ему нужно сделать то же самое. Он должен быть тем, кто нужен Икеру, как Икер всегда был тем, кто нужен Серхио.  
  
Он нежно снимает последнюю полоску тейпа с правой руки Икера, и стоит ей упасть, как он замечает что-то на внутренней стороне запястья: чёрная татуировка с какой-то надписью. Серхио смотрит на неё, и его мозг анализирует ситуацию задолго до того, как Серхио по-настоящему понимает, что это значит, но Икер уже одергивает руку, а на его щеках расцветает злой румянец. Он смотрит одновременно взволнованно и с вызовом, будто подначивая Серхио что-нибудь сказать или сделать. Серхио переводит взгляд на руку Икера, но тот уже скрыл запястье и тату больше не видно.  
  
На Серхио будто вылили ушат ледяной воды, он чувствует прошедшую сквозь него волну холода. У Икера есть татуировка с именем родственной души. У Икера есть татуировка с именем родственной души, и он не показывает её Серхио.  
  
Сперва он чувствует боль. Боль от того, что Икер не доверяет ему. Да, имя родственной души — это личное, но его не обязательно держать в тайне, а ведь Серхио — его друг. Серхио его лучший друг. Но Икер скрыл это от него.  
  
Но мгновение спустя он чувствует себя ещё хуже. Новое потрясение гораздо сильнее боли от того, что Икер не рассказал ему о своей родственной душе. Это ревность. И, что ещё хуже, разочарование.  
  
У Икера есть родственная душа, и это не Серхио.  
  
Икер тихо кашляет:  
  
— Спасибо за помощь. — Он поднимается медленно, но уверенно. — Я, — начинает он, но замирает, сжав руки. Серхио снова ловит отблеск чернил на внутренней стороне его запястья, прежде чем оно вновь оказывается скрыто. — Ты забил чудесный гол, — нежно говорит Икер.  
  
Мгновение Икер смотрит на него со странным выражением, которое Серхио не может расшифровать, а затем уходит, быстро спрятав руки в карманы.  
  
Серхио остаётся, его голова всё ещё идёт кругом. У Икера есть родственная душа, и это не он. Всё то время, когда он без задней мысли обсуждал с Икером, что находит идею родственных душ немного забавной и романтичной, он никогда не упоминал о великолепном «а что, если» — «Эй, Икер, а что, если ты моя родственная душа?».  
Конечно же он думал об этом. Но никогда не говорил.  
  
Он и представить себе не мог, что у Икера есть родственная душа, и это не он.  
  
Что странно и, возможно, слегка самовлюблённо, думает теперь Серхио, сидя на лавке в раздевалке с обрушившимся миром. У Икера были и другие друзья, были и другие люди, которых он любил. И всё же...  
  
Что важнее — кто родственная душа Икера? Серхио снова чувствует головокружительную и тошнотворную дрожь. Кто же родственная душа Икера? Кто-то, кого он знает? Или же какой-то незнакомец, который пробрался в сердце Икера без ведома Серхио? Кто-то, кого по каким-то причинам вселенная сочла более достойным для Икера.  
  
Чёрт.  
  
Чёрт.  
  
Почему Икер не сказал ему? И почему, почему...  
  
Но что бы он мог сделать? Что бы он мог сделать, чтобы каким-то образом стать более подходящим для Икера? Существовала ли какая-нибудь волшебная формула прикосновений и расстояний, которой он мог бы воспользоваться, чтобы стать идеальным для Икера, чтобы заслужить росчерк тёмных чернил, которые обернулись бы вокруг запястья Икера, в том самом месте, которого бы касался после поражений Серхио, доказывая себе, что всё ещё нужен ему?  
  
Но Икер никогда не спрашивал. Если бы он только спросил, Серхио дал бы ему всё, что мог. И он уверен, что Икер знает об этом. Он был убеждён, что однажды Икер спросит, что он не сделал этого до сих пор лишь потому, что это Икер: немного замкнутый и слишком терпеливый.  
  
Он и подумать не мог, что Икер не спрашивал, потому что у него уже кто-то есть.  
  


***

  
  
Следующий сезон идёт своим чередом, хотя сердце Серхио и скачет, как на качелях. С одной стороны, Икер значительно воспрял духом, когда вернулся в основной состав, где ему и полагалось быть. Сам факт, что Икер за его спиной, бурно ободряющий и справедливо разъярённый, всегда обнадёживает. Но в то же время он знает, что у Икера есть родственная душа, и это выбивает его из колеи. Долгое время весь его мир вращался вокруг того, что он любит Икера, и он никогда не думал, что кто-то может вмешаться в это, какое бы идиотское решение ни приняла вселенная.  
  
Когда Серхио забивает в финале Лиги Чемпионов, когда Серхио спасает его, Икер гордо кричит ему с другого конца поля, а сам Серхио оказывается погребён ликующими одноклубниками, стадион разрывается от шума и огней. Вот из чего состоит этот момент: из рёва толпы и мигающих цифр на табло, демонстрирующих истёкшее время.  
  
  
Позже в раздевалке, когда шум стихает до терпимого, Икер находит Серхио. Он выглядывает из-под своего полотенца, а его улыбка может затмить собой солнце, и на мгновение Икер отпускает себя. Он наклоняется и целует Серхио, чувствует вкус шампанского на его губах и наслаждается долгожданной победой и тем, как его руки обхватывают шею Серхио. На его шее медаль, и Серхио целует его, и Икер может забыть об отвергнутой тату на запястье, спрятанной под слоями тейпа. Он может забыть о ней, потому что сегодня этого достаточно. Этого достаточно.  
  
  
Серхио знает, что его спины касается Икер, ещё до того, как стягивает на шею полотенце и встречает его взгляд. Икер наклоняется для поцелуя, и Серхио с радостью тянется навстречу, ожидая легкий поцелуй в щёку, так что он удивлён и обрадован, когда их губы соприкасаются. Икер что-то говорит о победе и его голе, и Серхио упивается этой любовью и тем, что это Икер, так что он может забыть о том, что у Икера уже кто-то есть. Он может забыть, потому что сегодня этого достаточно. Этого достаточно.  
  


***

  
  
В своей манере Серхио ухитряется повредить плечо уже на второй день предсезонной подготовки, пытаясь исполнить сложный удар ножницами во время отработки угловых. Так что Икер вызывается отвезти его домой, с ужасом представив, как тот будет вести одной рукой, да ещё и с телефоном, но на полпути к дому Серхио они решают поужинать у Икера. Икеру нравится то, как ему легко рядом с Серхио. Что он ещё даже не успевает что-то сказать, а Серхио уже соглашается, зная, о чём собирается спросить Икер.  
  
— Просто убери всё в посудомойку, — ворчит Серхио, когда они заканчивают есть и Икер склоняется над раковиной. — Разве ты не богатый?  
  
— Не обязательно быть богатым, чтобы иметь посудомойку, о чем ты? Мне просто нравится мыть посуду, — Икер пожимает плечами. — Это расслабляет.  
  
Серхио закатывает глаза, но засучивает рукава и хватает полотенце.  
  
— И почему я не удивлён?  
  
Икер укоризненно толкает его, и Серхио застывает на какую-то долю секунды, но Икер всё равно замечает и прищуривается.  
  
— Твоё плечо. Тебе больно?  
  
Серхио трясёт головой, но чересчур быстро:  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Икер щёлкает языком, ещё больше укоряя себя за забывчивость.  
  
— Я правда в порядке, Икер.  
  
Они пристально смотрят друг на друга, Икер отступает и слабо улыбается:  
  
— Когда ты успел постареть, Сесе? Ты не должен быть таким.  
  
— Делаю всё возможное, чтобы не отставать от тебя, старик.  
  
Икер смеётся:  
  
— Всё честно.  
  
Он снимает часы, осторожно убирает их на стол и начинает мыть посуду.   
  
Они работают в комфортной тишине, нарушаемой лишь шумом воды и Серхио, что-то мурлыкающим себе под нос.   
  
Закончив, Икер забирает у Серхио полотенце, чтобы вытереть руки, и Серхио весело замечает резкую тонкую строчку на запястье Икера, которая обычно скрыта часами. Икер никогда их не снимает, так что его кожа тут совсем белая. Серхио уже готов отпустить шуточку, когда Икер выворачивает руку, вешая полотенце на место, открывая вытатуированное имя.  
  
 _Серхио Рамос._  
  
Серхио замирает, а его глаза прикованы к запястью Икера.  
  
— Что такое? — Икер замечает, куда направлен взгляд Серхио, и замолкает. — Ох. Точно.  
  
— Икер, — хрипло говорит Серхио. Его сердце бьётся, как сумасшедшее, и что-то сдавливает грудь. В нём зарождается смешок.  
  
— Я... Я знаю, что уже должен был перебить её или просто удалить, — Икер балансирует на краю самоуничижения. — Но я не смог. Прости. Я ничего не имел в виду.  
  
— Не имел... Икер, я твоя родственная душа! — Серхио кажется, что он бредит. — Я твоя... Мы с тобой... — головокружение проходит так же стремительно, как и появилось. — Ты не сказал мне. — Осознание ударяет его. — Ты никогда не говорил мне. Ты... Я тебе не нужен?  
  
На лице Икера читается тревога, сменившаяся шоком и болью. Он выглядит преданным.   
  
— Я никогда не говорил тебе? — его голос становится ещё злее. — Серхио, почему ты так поступаешь со мной? Зачем ты так ведёшь себя?  
  
— Как веду? — с мольбой протестует Серхио. Его мысли путаются, силясь найти равновесие между восхитительным горизонтом возможностей, которые открылись вместе с его именем, начертанным на запястье, и тянущим ко дну знанием, что Икер скрывал это от него.  
  
— Икер, что со мной не так? Что я сделал? Почему ты не хочешь меня? — К своему ужасу, Серхио чувствует ком в горле. — Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне. Я могу... Я всё исправлю!  
  
Его мысли возвращаются к проигранному в прошлом сезоне полуфиналу, к тому, как он разматывал тейп с запястья Икера, и как быстро Икер спрятал тату, заметив, что Серхио её увидел. Он вспоминает, как тогда выглядет Икер: виноватым, но упрямым. Он вспоминает каждый раз, когда трепался с одноклубниками о родственных душах и как Икер ни разу не высказал своего мнения и не произнёс ни слова. Он вспоминает каждое прикосновение, что они разделили, каждый раз, когда он засыпал у Икера на плече, каждый поцелуй, каждый раз, когда они держались за руки, тысячи моментов, когда Серхио пытался сказать «посмотри, посмотри, я люблю тебя», и как Икер принимал его, но никогда, никогда ничего не говорил о том, что всё это время они могли быть вместе, что они должны быть вместе.   
  
Икер моргает, боль в его глазах сменяется замешательством.  
  
— Что? Серхио, о чём ты говоришь? Ты ничего не сделал — в этом-то всё и дело. Я думал, что ты избегаешь проблемы, и пытался уважать это! — Он с мольбой смотрит на Серхио. — Но я никогда не говорил, что не хочу тебя!   
  
Кажется, что-то пошло не так, произошла какая-то чудовищная издевательская ошибка, но, возможно, появился проблеск надежды.  
  
— Я хочу. Боже, Серхио. Я хочу. Если ты хочешь... Если ты хочешь меня... — он замолкает, не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — говорит Серхио, отчаянно пытаясь угнаться за потоком событий, которые помогли бы распутать происходящее с ними. У Икера сияющий и мечтательный взгляд, и Серхио не понимает, как тот может просто стоять и спрашивать, хочет ли его Серхио, когда именно он знал всё это...  
  
Его вдруг озаряет, что, если на запястье Икера татуировка с его именем, это значит...  
  
А затем Икер берёт Серхио за запястье, осторожно касаясь его, будто опасаясь, что Серхио может отдёрнуть руку. Он поворачивает запястье Серхио и давит большим пальцем на большую зигзагообразную тату.  
  
— Смотри.  
  
Серхио рассматривает собственное запястье и впервые видит то, что проявилось на его коже однажды утром два года назад.  
  
 _Икер Касильяс._  
  
В голове шум, и он словно издалека слышит голос Икера.  
  
— Я думал, что ты расстроился из-за этого. Думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы я был твоей родственной душой.   
  
— Как долго... — Серхио не может закончить вопрос. Теперь, когда он увидел имя Икера на своём запястье, это всё, на чём может сфокусироваться его взгляд. Кажется невозможным, что он не замечал его раньше. Даже со всеми этими татуировками, что перекрывают его, имя Икера выделяется.  
  
— Давно, — отвечает Икер, и в его тоне, мгновение назад открытом и уязвимом, слышится былая насмешка. Он звучит так, словно Серхио совершил что-то в высшей степени идиотское, а Икеру пришлось разбираться с последствиями. Сказать по правде, именно это и происходит. — После Евро.  
  
Серхио вскидывает голову и широко распахивает глаза.  
  
— Евро?! — Серхио ошеломлен. — Икер, но ведь... Евро было два года назад!  
  
— Да, у меня хорошо с математикой, спасибо, — Икер наконец-то окончательно избавляется от опустошения и возвращается к привычному смиренному раздражению.   
  
— Но я пытался поговорить с тобой и решил, что твои чувства отличаются от моих, а ведь ты даже не понимал, о чём я. И я не собирался давить на тебя, что бы ни значило тату.   
  
Серхио всё ещё поражён.  
  
— Два года, — внезапно его озаряет. — Два года... Икер, думаю, я был влюблён в тебя где-то с 2010, как, чёрт побери, ты мог хоть на мгновение подумать, что я не захочу, чтобы ты был моей родственной душой?!  
  
— Что ж, прости, что я не догадался, что ты не заметишь моё имя, вытатуированное на твоей чёртовой руке, — раздражённо бросает Икер, его брови нахмурены, но в уголках губ затаилась улыбка.  
  
— О Боже...  
  
Но Икер смеётся и подходит к Серхио, притягивая его в привычное объятие.   
  
— Я всегда думаю слишком много, — признаётся он, целуя Серхио в щёку. — Но я волновался. Ты всегда делал для меня всё, но и для остальных тоже, и я не знал, как далеко это может зайти. — Следующий поцелуй приходится в другую щёку. — И когда ты ничего не сказал... Я подумал, что ты просто не хочешь меня. Ты всегда любил всех вокруг.  
  
Серхио с улыбкой смотрит на Икера.  
  
— Но тебя я люблю больше, — он подается вперёд и целует его. — Тебя я люблю больше, Икер.  
  
— Хорошо, — нежно говорит Икер. — Хорошо. Тогда, может... Я хочу начать сначала. Опустив то, какими идиотами мы были. Серхио. Я твоя родственная душа, и я хочу быть твоей родственной душой. — Он поднимает запястье, демонстрируя тату. — И не из-за этого. А потому, что я люблю тебя, уже давно, и только это имеет значение.  
  
— Да, — говорит Серхио, у него тёплый голос и морщинки в уголках глаз, а взгляд нежный и искренний. — Да.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Икер, ласково обхватывая его лицо. — Хорошо.  
  
И он целует Серхио, по-настоящему, как хотел всё это время. Целует без какой-либо причины, просто потому, что хочет этого и может. И Серхио отвечает на поцелуй, и впервые за долгое время ни один из них не думает о тату на запястье Икера.  
  


***

  
  
Серхио думает: как бы ни ошибалась порой вселенная, в этот раз в конечном итоге она всё сделала правильно.

**Author's Note:**

> В оригинале название взято из песни «Reasonable Man (I Don't Mind)» группы The National. Я позволила себе перевести название строчкой из другой песни.


End file.
